The Rebellion
by alexiteric
Summary: Please read my story "Patience and Time" first! This is the sequel. This is the story of Alison, Lucy's daughter, and her experiences within the Rebellion. When she finally makes it home, she finds herself in a world of complications and trouble, not to mention dealing with her mother. Rated M for bad language and smut present in later chapters. Cowritten by PhantomSlayer230
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Max. Plot a course for Mars." The Hunter dressed in red commanded of her Ghost.

"Affirmative." The robot beeped, as two more Guardians boarded the ship.

"Ava, Marc, glad you're here." She turned to face the two members of her fireteam.

Ava raised her hand in a typical Exo salute, and the Awoken simply nodded. The Hunter was almost a little disappointed that he didn't do the famous Awoken bow. She'd never get tired of that.

"We ready to go, Alison?" Ava was asking, interrupting her train of thought.

"Ready when you are. Can you believe this is our first mission? Feels like we were in basic training forever." Alison beamed at her companions.

"I'm nervous." Ava admitted as she fiddled with her belt.

"Nothing to be nervous about. We make a good team, and it's just recon work. All going well, we won't even have to shoot anything." Marc said quietly. He was always the calm one, the one who was able to rationalise and make the girls feel confident in their abilities.

Alison sat down on her bunk as the ship began to move.

"Did you end up seeing your mother before we left?" Ava asked from her bunk opposite Alison.

"Not really. I told her I would come by but when I did she wasn't home." There was a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Try not to take it too personally. I'm sure she's just dealing with it as best she can." Marc tried to offer a consoling opinion.

"I know. I just wish she'd at least talk to me about Dad."

"Maybe she will, just give her time." Ava replied, idly playing with her Warlock magic.

"You gotta remember, Ali. Guardians grow fast. Especially humans. You leaving so soon after your Dad passing was probably just as hard." Marc continued.

"I know. But I'm a Guardian. I have a duty to the City, to my fireteam, to the remainder of the galaxy."

"Your mother knows that. She's probably just afraid of losing you, too. And you're so young."

"We all are." Alison looked at her team mates.

"Almost there, Guardian." Max beeped.

"Prepare for transmat." Alison fastened her helmet and made sure her gun was loaded.

The three Guardians waited patiently for a minute, and were beamed down to the ground. They all glanced around the area, making sure there were no enemies nearby.

"Okay. So intel suggests that there's Taken activity near where Valus Ta'aurc's lair was. I say we skirt the edges of this area to minimise possible contact with the Cabal." Alison suggested, looking at Marc, who nodded.

The three quietly walked along the rugged red hills, scanning periodically for any activity. They passed the time with the occasional conversation, careful to stay focussed as they chatted. After a couple of hours, they were beginning to get discouraged, but Marc insisted they needed more time.

Suddenly, movement near them startled the three. A Cabal Centurion leapt out, and the three immediately began firing. Luckily, the Centurion dropped easily, and the three quickly caught their breath.

"That was a bit close." Marc breathed, a little shaken from the surprise.

"Come on, don't tell me the Titan is a little bit scared?" Alison teased, nudging her elbow into his side.

"Oh, shut..." Marc was halfway through his sentence when a Fallen Skiff emerged from orbit suddenly.

It all happened so quickly that everything from that moment on was a total blur for Alison. As soon as it broke Orbit, the Skiff began firing upon the three. The first shot hit Ava dead on, killing her instantly.

"Ava!" Marc and Alison were screaming as they scrambled around, trying to react to the situation. Marc began shooting at the ship, but to no avail.

"We have to get her!" Alison yelled across to Marc.

"It's too late, Alison. She's gone!" No sooner had he finished his sentence than another fire from the Skiff hit him.

"No!" Alison wailed, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

She yelled his name, but he was gone. She looked up and saw the Skiff about to fire again. Without hesitation, she dived out of the way in the nick of time, but the splash damage caught her ghost and it fell to the ground.

"Shit..." she picked up the broken robot and began sprinting. She could hear the sound of Fallen being dropped off, but she did not turn around or stop. She just kept running, the sand catching in her boots, tripping her over, but she dared not stop.

She ran and ran and ran, until the darkness had well and truly set in, and she could hardly breathe, the lack of air burning her lungs. After what seemed like forever, she stumbled upon a cave. After briefly investigating it for enemies, she curled up in a corner and passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A Titan loomed over the body of the tiny Hunter curled up in the corner of the cave. The light from his blood red Ghost illuminated the area.

He crouched down and examined the Hunter. She was tiny, clearly not very old. She was covered in blood, though she did not appear to be very hurt.

"Hmph. A Guardian from the city. Lost her way, apparently." The Titan muttered, drawing a knife from his boot. He rolled her to her back, preparing to slit her throat. As he moved his knife to her throat, an emblem on her chest piece drew his eye.

"Fireteam Alpha..." he whispered, dragging his thumb across it to clear the dust.

He immediately stood up and walked to the cave entrance, drawing his blood red Ghost to his hand.

"Come in, home base." His low voice rasped.

"Ronan, we hear you loud and clear." a voice answered.

"Found a Guardian." he paused.

"And? Kill it." the voice showed annoyance.

"Was going to. Until I saw the Fireteam Alpha insignia on her chest piece."

There was a long silence.

"Oh. Oh..." the voice stuttered for a moment. "You have orders to bring it back to base. Do not kill her. She could be useful."

"Affirmative." Ronan shooed his Ghost away and turned back to the Hunter, who was starting to stir. The moment she saw the Titan she leapt to her feet, searching for her weapon.

"Sorry, took those already." his voice was low and instantly frightened her.

"Who...who are you?" her voice shook in fear.

"None of your business." he snapped. "Put your hands forward."

She made no attempt to obey him.

"You're not a Guardian." she tried to sound tough, but she was failing. She knew she was right though, his armour was like nothing she'd seen before, and his Ghost had a blood red shell and a red eye, instead of the blue eyes regular Ghosts had.

"No. And you'd do well to not ask any questions." he moved towards her and roughly picked her up by the arm, making her squeal.

"Where are we going?!" She yelped, her feet barely touching the ground as he dragged her along.

"I said, shut up. Say another word and I'll kill you where you stand."

The tears poured down her face, but she uttered no more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long walk, they finally came upon a large structure, heavily fortified with turrets and wooden spikes. They were let in through a large concealed door.

"Ronan, this your catch of the day?" An unfamiliar voice came from their side.

"Mhmm. Where's Atticus?" The Titan clearly wasn't the chatty type.

"In the Control Room. He's expecting you."

The Titan nodded and kept a firm grip on the Hunter's arm. It hurt like hell, making her cry more. Finally, they came upon a large open room full of Old World technology. Russian, by the looks.

"Ah, Ronan. Good to see you." A Warlock was in front of them, dressed in glistening red robes with a white insignia she'd never seen before.

"This is her." Ronan stated, letting Alison go and shoving her forward. She tripped and almost fell over completely.

"Dismissed." The Warlock bade the Titan farewell.

"What's your name?" The Warlock's gaze snapped to her as the Titan left the room.

"A...Alison..." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Speak up, girl. Ronan is a little rough around the edges, but you are safe here."

"Where am I?" She was beginning to find her voice.

"Questions later." The Warlock waved his hand. "What is the insignia on your chest plate?" he asked as he sat down in a large, almost throne-like chair.

"Uh, it's...it's Fireteam Alpha..." she stammered, her forehead furrowing.

"But you are not from Fireteam Alpha. You are much too young." The Warlock prodded.

"Y..yes... My mother... She led them."

"Ah, so you are royal blood."

"I never thought us to be royalty." Alison frowned again.

"The daughter of the sole survivor of Crota, trust me, you are a part of new world history."

The Warlock paused.

"We need someone like you on our side, Hunter. Stay a while, and learn our ways. I believe you would fit in very nicely."

"Your side?" Alison was going to get wrinkles if she kept on frowning this way.

"We are the Rebellion. Those of us who disagreed with the Vanguard began anew here on Mars."

"Why do you need me?" Alison folded her arms.

"Our numbers are small, and the Cabal pressure us every day. Now with the Taken here, every person we lose costs us dearly."

"I want to go home." Alison interrupted.

"Well, you can't." The Warlock snapped and stood up.

"Am I a prisoner here?" Alison's fists clenched.

"No... no. We just can't let you leave now. You've seen too much."

"I'm just a kid. This was my first mission. I just lost two members of my fireteam and I need to go back. People will be looking for me!" Tears pricked at Alison's eyes once again.

"Save the pity speech. I must go, I have things that require my attention. Go out the door of this building, and turn left. There you will find the Barracks, and someone will show you to your new quarters. Dismissed."

And with that, Alison was ushered out the door and into the courtyard. She walked around the old abandoned rail station with her damaged ghost in her hands. As she walked she looked around as people looked back at her, their prying eyes making her nervous.

"I don't like this." She said to her ghost in her mind.

"Just stay calm." Her ghost replied it's voice full of static and a bit choppy. "You just need to last until you can get away."

Alison nodded as she rounded a corner into what looked like a living area. One of the stations had been converted into a sort of barracks. Tents and crude shacks filled the area and people bustled around mingling and trading goods with each other. Alison was so captivated by the sight that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"Hi there." Alison gave a slight yelp and just back a bit. Behind her was a girl not much older then herself. She had short brown hair and was clad in Titan armour.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You look new around here, what's your name?"

"Alison."

"I'm Cassie. I know this place can be a bit overwhelming, so I thought I would see if you need some help finding your way around."

"Well actually I was told to go find someone named Conner so he can give me a new ghost. I..I lost mine in battle." Alison lied. She wasn't sure why she lied, but something told her her old Ghost was her only ticket out of here.

"Oh that makes sense. Well if you head to the tunnel and take a right you'll see a maintenance door just behind a wrecked train. The egghead set up shop in there."

"Thanks." Was all Alison said before she took off toward the tunnel.

"Well she seemed nice." Her ghost said.

"I'm not here to make friends with the enemy. I just need to get you fixed then we get to work of getting out of this mess."

Alison followed Cassie's direction and found the door she was told about. Walking up she took a breath and gave three sharp knocks on the door. Instantly she heard a loud crash and what sounded like breaking glass. She heard someone muttering something under their breath as footsteps came up to the door.

"For heaven's sake what did you hooligans break this time? I swear if I have to fix that damn water heater one more time I'll..." The rant was cut short when the door opened. Alison looked down at the young Warlock in front of her and he looked back. After a few moments of staring his cheeks started to flush red.

"Oh god...I'm so sorry... I thought you would be someone else. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sure you did nothing wrong. It's just that..." The young man was silenced when Alison started to giggle a bit.

"It's alright. Are you Conner?"

"Well y-yes I am. W-who are you?"

"My names Alison. I was told you could get me a new Ghost." Alison jammed her hands in her pockets.

"Ouch. What happened to your other one?" The Warlock enquired, cocking his head, making his curls bounce a little.

"I uh...I lost it in battle."

"Ah, you're lying." The Warlock's eyes pierced her, but he didn't look angry.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm new here and I..."

"Show me." The Warlock held out his hand, and she reluctantly dropped her Ghost into his palm.

"Yikes. He's a bit banged up. Can he talk?"

"A bit. He's been having trouble talking out loud since he got hurt. But I can still speak with him myself."

"Ok then I'm gonna have to get this shell off to work. It's pretty damaged, so I'm gonna have to cut it off. Don't worry though... I've done this plenty of times."

"Really?" Alison asked as Conner started to cut away the ghost's shell.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm the only one who knows what the hell they're doing with this kind of stuff. Hardly anyone else on this god forsaken rock has any respect for technology. Most of my time is spent either fixing what people break or trying to upgrade it so they don't break it so much." Conner finished removing the ghost's shell when his own ghost appeared beside him.

"Gabe, can you grab me my tool kit then give me some light here?" The ghost bobbed as though it was nodding then flew off to retrieve the tools.

"This may take a bit so you can walk around if you want. I have some other shells in that blue bin over there too. Pick one you like."

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind." Alison said as she walked over to look at new shells for her ghost. "The Titan who brought me in...his Ghost was red, like blood."

"Those are the modified Rebellion Ghosts. Don't worry. I'll make this one look just like them."

"Thank you." Alison stammered, surprised by his willingness to help her.

"So, what's your story?" Conner asked, as he tinkered with her Ghost.

"Pardon?"

"You're new here. Everyone has a reason for being here, so what's yours?" Conner stopped tinkering for a moment and looked up at her, blue eyes searching her.

"Ummm, how about this? You tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine."

"I don't really have a story myself. My mom and dad were heavily affiliated with our cause here. Everyone knew them and everyone respected them."

"Knew?"

"Yeah... they died shortly after I was born. From what I've been told they were killed by the Cabal. I never got to know them and all I have of remember them by are their guns, and my dad's old guitar." Alison turned her gaze to the ground when she heard this.

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I never knew my dad either. My mom lost him on a mission against the Hive."

Conner remained silent for a while as he continued to tinker with Alison's ghost. After a few more minutes he nodded and stood up from his table.

"All done." The Ghost lifted up from the table and spun around a bit.

"Remarkable. I feel as good as new. Your truly work wonders wonders Guardian."

"Guardian? I'm not a Guardian." Conner turned to look at Alison. She noticed him slowly making his way to stack of crates and the Hakke pulse rifle sitting on top of it.

"He's just used to saying that is all." Alison said as she started to sweat. "You see I left the city and sought out the rebellion. To get away from it all." Conner slowly grabbed the rifle before securing it to his back and nodding.

"Thanks for your help." Alison walked up and gave Conner a hug. "I don't know what I would have done without you." With that Alison bounded off with her ghost close behind. Conner leaned up against the door frame as he watched her leave.

"She's lying Gabe. She didn't come here to join us."

"So what do we do? Tell Ronan?"

"No. We stay quiet. I want to learn more about her and the city. Besides she's distressed, I can see it in her eyes. This stays between us, got it? If you blab to anyone I'll scrap you for parts."

"No you won't."

"I mean it this time. I know Cassie's ghost could use a new transmat receiver. Hers has been a bit glitchy lately."


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed, and Alison gradually began to accept the Rebellion as her new home. Cassie and Conner had been kind to her, and for that she was thankful.

Each day was pretty much the same. Cassie and Conner had been assigned as her room mates, and Atticus had even promised her that one day, when she had gained their trust, she would be allowed to go out on fireteam assignments. This promise pleased Alison, because not only did it give her a chance to escape, but she was dying to get back out into the field.

A small part of her held onto a desperate hope that somehow Marc and Ava were still alive, though deep down she knew it wasn't true. She longed to go back to the place where things all went wrong, and maybe find their Ghosts, at least. Atticus had denied her request to visit the area, probably because he had zero trust in her. Still, he had authorised training for her, and even had her outfitted with new Rebellion designed gear. She wasn't a fan of the new gear. Honestly, it pinched in weird places, and she hated the blood red colour of it all. Red was her favourite colour, and she always had her armour dyed red, but this was a little excessive.

Her thoughts continued to wander as she walked about the Rebellion hideout. For a hideout, the place was massive, which surprised her since the surface seemed small. They had access to an entire Old World train station, which she'd only seen pictures of during training. She kept wandering, lost in thought, idly looking at all the nooks and crannies of the area. Suddenly, she bumped into a solid object directly in front of her, and she fell backwards, landing directly on her ass.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" It was none other than Conner.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine. I wasn't even remotely paying attention." she accepted the hand he reached out for her.

There was an awkward silence as she got to her her feet.

"So..." Connor shoved his hands in his robes. "Do you want to..."

His sentence was cut off by an angry looking Titan, stomping in their direction. Alison recognised him as the Titan who had dragged her into this hell hole.

"Conner, you fucking useless..." Ronan's voice was loud and terrifying.

"Woah, what's going on?" Alison instinctively stepped in front of Conner, who looked afraid.

"Back off, Hunter." Ronan reached out and roughly shoved Alison to the side.

"My Ghost is broken again, Warlock." The Titan sneered, getting up in his face. "How many times do I have to bring this piece of crap back to you before you fix it properly?"

Alison picked herself up yet again, infuriated by the way he was treating them both. She looked over at Conner, who was staring at the ground, shaking. Ronan kept on yelling, and yelling, and yelling...

She couldn't make out his words anymore, as she was too focussed watching Conner. He kept on shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, fists clenching and unclenching, but Ronan kept on yelling.

Suddenly, it became all too much for Conner, and electricity flicked at his fingertips.

"Conner..." her voice took a warning tone, her eyes widening in fear and horror. Her voice was drowned out by Ronan's yelling, and she stood helplessly watching the situation unfold.

Suddenly Conner seemed to snap, the electricity beginning to surge through his body. Without warning, he shoved Ronan backwards, the electricity in his hands delivering a sharp bolt to his chest. The Titan reeled backwards, stunned by the blow. He crouched down to recover from the hit, as Connor kept on flickering nearby. Alison saw her opportunity.

"Conner!" She yelled, running over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. The electricity bit at her hands, and she jumped backwards.

"Back off, Alison!" Conner was still crying, backing away from her.

"You're going to regret this, Warlock!" Ronan yelled as Conner fled the scene.

Alison stared off after him in shock. What the hell had just happened?

"Get the hell out of here, Hunter." Ronan's body was suddenly directly in front of her, and she jumped.

"GET!" He yelled, and she sprinted away without a word.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At times like this, Alison was grateful for Keen Scout. Not only was it useful for helping find spinmetal and other valuables, but with heightened senses she was able to track things better than a bloodhound.

She finally tracked him down, sitting at the edge of one of the railways. The tunnel had broken off a long time ago, and the edge sat suspended over a large cliff overlooking an abandoned city.

"Conner..." she said timidly, making sure he could hear her footsteps so as not to startle him.

He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Alison."

She sat down beside him.

"What happened back there?" she asked gently, unsure of where to even start.

"I..." he started, but stopped.

"Hey." She smiled gently at him and threw her arm around his shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm so dead." he looked at her, eyes glassed over.

"What makes you say that?"

"I attacked Ronan, of all people." he whimpered, trying his best to be tough.

"I'm sure we can explain it...I could help you, if you want..." she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he sighed.

"When I get mad, my Super...I can't control it. It just kinda happens, and then I hurt people, and... The Rebellion doesn't care. They know I'm a loose cannon. That's why they keep me fixing Ghosts, that's why they won't let me out."

"I'm sorry..." Alison began, but was interrupted by Conner resting his chin on her head.

"Don't be. I'm just glad that I have you and Cassie. You guys are my best friends."

Alison smiled, gazing out into the distance.

"One day, Conner, I'm going to show you the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Alison and Conner became inseparable after the incident with Ronan. Surprisingly, he didn't get in any trouble, much to his relief. Alison had reassured him that everything would be fine, and somehow it was. She was almost like his good luck charm.

Conner was, without a doubt, madly in love with Alison. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd been entranced by her. She seemed to put in an effort to look nice despite usually being clad in bulky armour.

He remembered back to the first day he'd seen her come timidly walking into his workshop. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves, and her bright blue eyes captivated him immediately. As they'd gotten to know each other better he'd fallen in love with the shape of her lips, the little crinkles in the corners of her eyes when she laughed...

She was perfect, and he couldn't stand it. He was a mess, and couldn't even control an ability he was born with. Worst of all, he had no family left, and with how secretive the Rebellion was about their cause, he had no idea if he even belonged here anymore. How could someone so perfect like him? He didn't even consider it as a possibility, and so he kept his feelings to himself.

He'd asked Alison many times about her life before the Rebellion, but she didn't ever really seem to want to talk about it. The most he'd gotten from her was that she was from the Last City, which only piqued his curiosity more...

Alison came bounding through the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" She said, grinning at him. The Warlock smiled and nodded, following after her.

The two had a route they liked to take which allowed them to observe the goings on around them. They made idle chatter until they came across an area that was usually empty. Today, there was a Hunter sitting there, sharpening their knife.

"Woah, who is that?" Alison whispered, grabbing onto Conner's arm.

Conner stared in the direction Alison was pointing. His eyes landed upon a Hunter, dressed in all black, head to toe.

"Oh, that's Blade."

"Is he friendly?" Alison loved talking to her fellow Hunters.

"No. No, don't go near her." Conner pulled back on her arm.

"Her? Why?" Alison prodded.

Conner resumed walking, pulling Alison along with him.

"Blade is probably the most dangerous assassin in the Rebellion. She's not so much a Rebel, she's more of a mercenary. She takes the jobs nobody else wants to do."

"Woah." Alison breathed.

"Yeah. She apparently hates the Last City so much that she severed her ties with her own Ghost to escape them."

"What? Why? I mean, sometimes I don't agree with the things the Vanguard does, but not so much that I'd kill my own Ghost." Alison was horrified.

"The Vanguard? What is that?" Conner frowned and looked at his companion.

"Oh. They're basically the people that run the Last City, under the Speaker." Alison replied. "There's a Titan, a Warlock, and a Hunter, and they all keep everything running and keep everything fair."

"The City doesn't sound all that bad." Conner commented, hoping she'd tell him more.

"It isn't. Sometimes they do things people don't like, but that's bound to happen regardless of who is in charge."

"Are you ever going to go back?" Conner said after a long pause.

Alison stopped and stared at him for a moment, surprised by his question.

"I've wanted to go back since the moment I got here. I hate this place. You're the only thing in this hellhole that I care about."

"Why can't you?"

"I know too much. Atticus would rather have me killed."

"I wonder why he keeps you here."

"It's because of my mother. She's basically famous in the Last City."

"What did she do?"

"She killed Crota."

"On her own?"

"She...had a fireteam. They all died... my father was one of them." Tears unexpectedly welled up in her eyes, and Alison realised how truly homesick she was.

"I'm sorry." Conner realised she was getting emotional and squeezed her hand. "Hey... how'd you like to get some dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." Alison replied, glad to get off the topic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Six months passed, and after a lot of work and grovelling, Atticus finally seemed to trust her, at least a little bit. Enough that one day, as she took her usual stroll toward Conner's workshop, she was interrupted with a message from the Leaders. She'd been assigned her first fireteam mission, with two elite members of the Rebellion. This made her nervous, but if ever there was going to be a chance at escape, this was going to be it.

It was to be a simple recon mission, no fighting. With a loose plan in place to make a break for it at any opportunity, Alison packed her bags for the last time. She stopped by Conner's office on the way, but couldn't bring herself to tell him what she was about to do. He was going to be heartbroken, but it was too dangerous to let anyone in on the plan. They would probably suspect him of being involved, and the less he knew, the more obvious it would be that he had no clue as to what her plans were.

The three set out to a barren area of Mars, seemingly unexplored by Guardians. They wandered about for an hour or so, before a Cabal patrol interrupted them. She carefully followed the directions of her superiors, until they were distracted enough by the commotion to pay less attention to her. Just as a Centurion charged, Alison saw her moment, and ran in the opposite direction. The darkness was a large enough cover for her, and she didn't hear them yelling her name until she was far, far away.

She stopped after running what felt like forever, and began to cover her tracks. No doubt they'd begin looking for her very quickly, and the Hunters would pick up her trail immediately if she didn't.

Now, all she had left to do was try and find some Guardians to get her home. It was a process that took much longer than expected, given that she was on a foreign planet where everything wanted to kill her, the Rebellion included.

After several days, she finally found a Guardian patrol. Two Hunters and a Warlock were roaming nearby, and she sprinted towards them.

"Woah, woah! One more step and we will shoot!" The Warlock yelled, and Alison immediately raised her hands.

"I'm a lost Guardian. I need help! I've lost my ship, and I just want to get back to the Tower."

"You aren't wearing standard issue gear." One of the Hunters pointed his weapon at her suspiciously.

"Please...I'm Alison, I'm part of Fireteam Alpha."

"Lucy's squad? Didn't they all die?" The other Hunter queried.

"I'm her daughter."

The three fell to a dead silence, and looked at one another.

"Alright. Come with us." The Warlock beckoned with his gun, and she followed, thankful to finally be on her way to safety.

After a long walk, the Guardians finally called for their ship. She followed them aboard, and they directed her to an empty bunk. She thanked them, and lay her things down beside her as she prepared to loosen her helmet. As she took it off, she caught all three Guardians staring at her.

"What...?" she looked at them awkwardly.

"It's true, you look just like her."

"That she does. I wasn't sure at first but now..."

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Alison interrupted.

"Sorry. Just... Didn't expect to see such a strong family resemblance." One of the Hunters popped off his helmet, and his female companion did the same. The Warlock turned to focus on something at the controls.

"You know my mother?" Alison frowned.

The Huntress laughed. "Everyone knows your mother."

"Do you happen to know where she is?" Alison kept prodding. At this question both the Hunters awkwardly looked away.

"Uh, I think you should wait until we get to the Tower..."

"Is she alright?" Alison leapt to her feet, her voice rising an octave.

"Yes, don't panic. She didn't die or anything." The Hunter raised his hands in front of him. "Calm down."

"We'll reach the tower in about an hour. I'd rest up if I were you, people are going to have a lot of questions." The Warlock spoke without turning around.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful, and Alison thanked the Guardians for their help. They nodded and left the Hangar quickly.

"Well, well, well. Don't recall seeing you round these parts. You must be new. Welcome to the Tower." Amanda Holliday said as Alison exited the ship. Alison jumped a little, not expecting such a loud voice so close to her. Time in the Rebellion had made her extremely skittish.

"I...uh..." Alison stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Go up the stairs and to the left." Amanda signed a slip of paper on her clipboard before slapping it to the ship. "Clear!"

Alison trudged up the stairs, looking around at what was once a familiar, safe place. Now, it felt strange, and almost cold.

She walked out into the open area of the Tower, watching the Guardians mill around the Vaults, talk to the Cryptarch, and pick up their packages. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into a Titan passing by.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching..." Alison started.

"It's perfectly fine. Don't worry." The Titan smiled, and she felt relief.

"Could I bother you for a moment? I just need to find someone..." Alison looked up at the Titan.

"Sure. Who ya looking for?"

"Lucy, she's from Fireteam Alpha?"

The Titan's friendly expression changed from cheerful to one of worry.

"You didn't hear? Girl's been in the infirmary for a little while. Drank some sort of Ascendant crap and it made her quite sick."

"Is she going to be alright?" Alison felt her eyes glisten yet again.

"That's the rumour." The Titan answered. "Listen, I've got to get going, if I'm late to my meeting, Zavala will have my head."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Thank you for your help." Alison smiled, but it disappeared from her face as soon as he walked away. Without hesitating, she sprinted straight towards the infirmary, not stopping until she'd reached it. She bowled up to the entrance, and caught the attention of one of the Warlock nurses.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Lucy?" Alison asked, bent over slightly and completely out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't give out personal information."

"But, I'm her daughter! I have to..."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back another time."

Alison growled as the Warlock walked off. She waited a moment, and then tried to sprint past, but was instantly prevented from doing so.

"Ma'am, if you don't leave, I'm going to have to call the higher ups."

"Just let me see my mother!" Alison yelled, all courtesy and respect gone from her voice and attitude. The commotion was drawing attention from all around the Tower.

The two kept arguing for several more minutes, before the Vanguard, followed closely by the Speaker, showed up.

"Well as I live and breathe..." Cayde interrupted Alison's string of curses, and she whipped around, caught off guard by the familiar voice.

"Cayde! Cayde, it's me, Alison! I..."

"I know who you are, Hunter." Cayde's voice was short, and Alison stopped speaking. "You have a lot of questions to answer before you can come around here causing a scene."

Alison looked down at the floor, but kept her arms folded in defiance.

"You've been missing for a year, Hunter. Speak!" The Speaker suddenly interjected, and Alison jumped. Before she could answer, there were running footsteps behind her, and she turned to face the noise.

"Woah, Mr Speaker? Cayde? What's going on?" A Hunter and Titan joined the circle. Alison did not recognise either of them.

"Oh...nothing, just someone supposedly back from the dead is all..." Cayde responded in his usual sarcastic manner. The boys moved on either side of the Speaker and Cayde and came face to face with a Hunter.

A Hunter who looked, incredibly, like a duplicate of Lucy.

"What the fuck..." Alex whispered.

"Uh, yeah. So, hmmm. How do we explain this one..." Cayde looked at the Speaker, who was at a loss for words.

Alison folded her arms again, tired of the conversation leading nowhere.

"This is Alison." Cayde began. "Alison...well I'm sure you can tell - she's Lucy's daughter."

"DAUGHTER?" The Titan recoiled, hard, yelling a lot louder than he'd really intended.

"Daughter." The Speaker repeated in a low voice.

"Alison here, was presumed dead shortly after her mother fought Crota. She was on a recon mission with her fireteam when their ship was jumped by Fallen. All three Ghost signals were lost, and there was presumed to be no survivors." Cayde looked at the boys.

"Look. I can explain everything..." Alison unfolded her arms and raised them in surrender. "It's a long story, I admit, but I will tell you, if you would all kindly stop treating me like a criminal, and let me see my mother."

"Let her." The Titan said after a long silence.

"Are you sure? We have no idea..." The Speaker turned to the Titan.

"I'm sure." he said firmly, looking at Alison. "Go."

Alison didn't need telling again. She darted between the Titan and the Hunter, and kept passing rooms until she saw her mother's name on one of them. She walked inside, unsure of what to expect. She found her mother lying under a mess of tubes and machines.

"Oh, mom, what have you done to yourself this time..." Alison whispered, trying to get a better look. She sat there for a long moment, pondering, and eventually got up to leave.

"Get better, mama, because I really need you right now." Alison said quietly as she left the room. She headed back to where she could see the group still standing around. She could hear the conversation as she got closer.

"...Why did nobody tell us about this? It wasn't in her files." The Titan, whose name appeared to be Storm, turned to Cayde.

"The loss of Brucie alone nearly killed her. Then her daughter disappears just weeks later. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell her that her daughter was dead, so we..." Cayde hesitated.

"You what?" The Hunter, Alex, hissed, not liking where this was going.

"We told her she joined the rebellion. We knew it would hurt, but ultimately, it would be less painful than the loss of her child entirely. And that's why she was always on recon work, alone, because she always vowed she'd find her child."

"I don't see your fucking logic in that." The anger in Storm's voice was apparent.

"I did join the rebellion." Alison spoke out loudly, not really thinking first.

"But not for the reasons you might think!" She stepped back when she saw Cayde's defensive movements.

"Then explain." The Speaker's voice remained even.

"Okay. So you guys sent me out on my first recon mission...to Mars. Everything was fine. Until we were getting ready to leave. This...Fallen Skiff...it came out of nowhere. They were Wolves, and we weren't prepared. Ava and Marc...they were just cannon fodder. I didn't even have a split second to try and help them, let alone save them. So I ran. My ghost was damaged. His uplink was shattered. I kept on running and running, until I just couldn't anymore. I found myself an abandoned cave, and I just stayed there. I was shell shocked. I had no access to my ship, no companions, nothing. Just sand. So much fucking sand."

Her voice cracked a little and she sat down on the step, the rest of the men following suit.

I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up to guns in my face. I thought it was the Cabal at first, but then I realised it was a Guardian. But there was something off about him. He dragged me away, and he seemed so mean. I couldn't figure it out, until he led me to their base, in a completely abandoned area of Mars. Some Old World train station type thing... It was then that I realised they were the Rebellion."

She paused, and sighed.

"I knew, that if I could get them to trust me, they'd fix my Ghost, and I'd have a blind shot of getting out of there. A couple of days ago, they finally approved me to go on recon missions. When I got out on my first assignment, I finally got a chance to slip away in the heat of battle, and I was lucky enough to run into a group of Guardians on patrol. I told them I'd become lost and I needed help getting home. They brought me here. One of them mentioned my mother, and how she was in a very bad way. I knew I had to come home."

There was silence as her story drew to a close.

"How do we know you aren't a double agent? That you're not going to feed what you learn back to the rebellion?" Storm spoke before his brain had properly processed the information.

Alison paused, and after a moment, lifted her gun carefully off her back. She carefully placed it in Storm's hands.

"This was my fathers. His favourite weapon. Red Death." she murmured quietly. "I swear, on all the good blood I inherited from him, that I wanted nothing more than to come back home. I did what I had to do. I could never betray my family that way."

Storm looked hard at the Hunter, locking eyes with her for the first time. Her eyes were glassy from the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, and he felt pity. He glanced over at Alex, who seemed to be feeling the same way.

"We're going to need a lot more information than that, Alison, but... I believe you." Cayde stood up, and offered her his hand. "Welcome home."

"Thank you for believing me, Cayde." She said in a soft voice.

"Come down to the Vanguard in the morning, and we can talk more. For now, go with Storm and Alex. They will give you somewhere to stay until I can assign you a new apartment."

With that, Cayde and the Speaker departed, leaving the three Guardians awkwardly standing in the hallway of the infirmary.

"Well... That isn't really how I pictured seeing my mother again..." Alison weakly attempted a conversation.

"Don't worry. It looks much worse than it really is." Alex attempted to make her feel better. "Let's just go home, get you settled, and we'll go from there." Alex put a gentle arm around her, and smiled.

"If it's okay with you, Alex, I'm going to stay for a bit." Storm looked hesitantly at his partner.

"Sure." Alex smiled. "I'll go with Alison."


	5. Chapter 5

Alison had headed home with Alex that night. She clung to the Hunter, feeling a whole wave of emotions hitting her all at the same time. Alex had done his very best to comfort her, and she had appreciated it. He'd offered to fix her something to eat, but as soon as he set it in front of her, she'd burst into tears.

Alex felt horrible. He'd tried to at least comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've known you five minutes, and I'm already carrying on like a huge baby." Alison attempted to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, you've been through a lot." Honestly, he didn't really know what to say.

"I just...I left a lot behind. I didn't want to be a part of the rebellion, but, I had friends. One in particular, I just...I can't imagine how hurt he's going to be that I just disappeared and didn't even tell him. I feel so bad."

"What was his name?" Alex asked.

"Conner. He's a Stormcaller, but he's a little...uh...broken."

"Broken?"

"Well, I met him shortly after I came into camp. His parents were heavily involved in the rebellion, but they died right after he was born. We bonded because I lost my dad that way... anyway. When he gets angry, he can't really control his Stormtrance. It's kinda scary but I know he never means to hurt anyone. If I'd had more time I wanted to try help him, I think he could learn to control it."

"I'm sorry to hear it." He tried to sympathize.

"It's okay...I know my situation is a lot to take in."

"It is. I'm sorry. I've only ever heard whispers about the Rebellion, and none of them were good."

"I never called myself one of them, Alex." Alison looked up at him with big eyes. "I had friends there, yes, but... I always wanted to come home, be with my mother after Dad died."

The tears welled up in her eyes again and Alex pulled her close in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know. I believe you." He said reassuringly. "You just need to be careful, because not everyone will treat you with the same compassion."

They'd sat together in a long silence.

"My mother...she's not okay, is she?" Alison broke the silence many minutes later.

"No...no I don't think so." Alex looked down at the much smaller hunter under his arm.

"What happened?"

"Well... I don't know her that well, except for all the stories in the newspapers. And the time I had to track her down when she went missing... and we fell down a hill and she got a Vex shard lodged in her thigh... and I guess the time she went missing again..." he trailed off.

Alison looked up at him.

"You are in love with her!" She said, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"What! No..." Alex felt his cheeks flaming.

"You are in love with my mother." Alison sat forward to face him. "That is equal parts adorable, and gross." She crinkled her nose, and Alex laughed.

"Okay... you got me." he looked at her, still smiling. "But... she's in love with someone else." his smile dropped from his face.

"Don't tell me it's that mean old Titan I met earlier." she said half jokingly, but the look on his face said she was right.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm team Alex all the way." she lay back down against him, and they both dropped off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alex?" Alison groggily sat up, waking from her slumber early the next morning.

"Oh, hey Alison. Sleep well?" He snapped out of his daydream and moved to the kitchen to make some food.

"Uh, kinda." she rubbed her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, take two lefts. Do you like bacon?"

"Ohhhhh, are you serious? I haven't had bacon in forever..."

"Go. I'll make you some." Alex laughed and began preparing their breakfast.

When she returned, she sat down at the bar and watched him as he moved around the kitchen.

"So, today I'm going to take you down to Eva Levante, and get you some new armour."

"Really? I didn't think they'd allow it."

"Well, you have a lot of things to work out with Cayde, but once you're cleared for active duty, you'll be filling your mother's shoes until she's back in form."

"Do you know when that will be?" Alison asked.

"I don't have a clue. They said it may be weeks before she even wakes up."

Alison sighed. "I couldn't have come back at a worse time."

"Honestly, I think you've come back at the best time possible. She's going to need all the support she can get, who better than her own blood?"

"I guess you're right." Alison smiled, taking a large bite of her bacon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Connor couldn't describe how he felt when he realised Alison was gone. Empty, confused, hurt... all his emotions were a jumble.

He'd been repairing some Ghosts that afternoon when suddenly there was a commotion in the camp. After hearing yelling, he'd run outside, only to hear that Alison had escaped. Her companions were yelling and screaming, until finally Atticus came out to address the ruckus. He'd been so angry, and Conner was genuinely afraid. He'd shrunk back into the shadows as he watched in horror. Atticus had sentenced both the Guardians to death for their failure to carry out their duties properly. The man must have been insane to throw away two of their best Guardians...

It was at that moment that Conner realised he couldn't do this alone. He couldn't live here anymore, and he couldn't be without Alison. He only had one choice, and that choice was to follow her to the Tower. He quickly set about putting his plan in place. After days of meticulously working on his Ghost, he was finally sure that he'd severed the ties to the Rebellion, and all going well, once he'd broken orbit he'd be able to establish a connection to the Tower.

In the dark of night one night, he headed down to the makeshift docks, where all the abandoned Guardian ships were left, until they could be painted and outfitted with Rebellion gear. While he was unable to find one completely untouched, there was one that was mostly intact and only had the Rebellion insignia painted on it, nothing else. It would have to do, on such short notice. He then spent another couple of days sneaking out at night, quietly outfitting the ship.

Since the Rebellion had lost Alison, Atticus had locked down the entire camp. Getting out was going to prove difficult, but he knew that if he distracted Atticus with news of Alison's possible whereabouts, he'd have a window of opportunity to escape. After careful thought, he wired up a Ghost and filled it with bogus information about Alison's location on the other side of Mars, and set it to relay it's information to Atticus. Sure enough, the information caused an uproar, and Atticus sent out hunting parties, with Blade at the helm. With everyone distracted, he was able to board his ship, and fly out of the hangar undetected...well, relatively. He was quite sure they'd spotted him as he broke Orbit, but it was far too late for anyone to stop him.

Conner heaved a sigh as he flopped into a chair.

"I hope you know what you're doing." his Ghost chirped in his ear.

"I hope I do, too."

"I can't establish comms with the Tower. We will just have to attempt a landing and hope they don't shoot us out of the sky."

Conner crossed his fingers, and impatiently waited out the long journey. After several long hours, the ship finally pulled to a halt, and he realised he'd made it, alive and in one piece.

A thump on the side of the ship made him jump, and he quickly opened the door.

"Hi there! Wasn't expecting this ship to dock today. Gonna need you to fill out some paperwork." A blonde woman tapped on a clipboard and thrust it at him as he walked down the steps. He said nothing, and stared at the paper.

"I'd appreciate it if you filled that out quickly, Warlock." Amanda walked up to him after several minutes. "There a problem?"

"I..." Conner stuttered.

"Cayde, can you come down here a sec?" Amanda called over her shoulder, and an Exo Hunter joined her.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Cayde asked cordially.

"Seems we have an unregistered ship, and a Warlock who seems to have lost his tongue."

"What's going on, Warlock? What's your fireteam registration?"

"My..." Conner couldn't find the words he needed. Before he could stutter any more, a Titan came up behind them.

"Cayde, I really need you to..." The Titan was cut off by Cayde's hand.

"Give me a sec, Storm."

The crowd thickened in the hanger as Storm stood next to Cayde and Amanda Holliday. The young Warlock seemed uneasy as the guardians and hanger workers looked at him.

"Listen kid." Cayde tried again. "We just need to know whats going on. Every guardians ship is registered so we can keep tabs on who's coming and going. When an unregistered ship shows up that's a pretty big deal."

The young man remained silent, looking at his feet. Cayde continued try and get him to talk while Storm leaned over to Amanda.

"What do you think Holliday? You ever seen this ship before?"

"Nope. I know every ship that comes in an out of this hangar. On top of that I know every make and model of spacecraft manufactured by the city. I've never seen a ship like this in my life."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means either this ship is brand spanking new and nobody sent me a memo, or it wasn't made by the city."

Storm thought about it as he walked up to the ship. It definitely wasn't a ship he had seen before. On top of that its quality didn't seem near up to par with any ship he had seen. It looked decent, he had to admit, but it wasn't polished and the paint job was sloppy. Storm's gaze rested on a symbol painted near the cockpit window. A red circle with a sword going through it...the mark of the rebellion. Storm clenched his fists as he started to march over to the Warlock.

"Storm, what's up?" Cayde asked. Storm marched up to the kid and before anyone could stop him he grabbed the Warlock by the collar of his robes and hoisted him into the air.

"Storm, what the hell are you doing?" Cayde yelped, and Amanda took a step behind him for protection.

"He's a Rebel, Cayde. Look at the markings on his ship. Admit it kid, you're a Rebel aren't you?"

"Please don't hurt me, let me go." He pleaded, which only made Storm more aggravated.

"Talk kid! Why are you here?"

"I-I'm looking for Alison."

"The f*** do you want with her!?" Storm yelled as he shoved the Warlock up against a wall. Cayde took a step forward as Amanda tried to motion the crowd out of the hanger.

"Please let me go." The Warlock asked again.

"Storm, hold on. Let's talk about this." Cayde pleaded, but the Titan was far too angry.

"This Rebel shows up out of nowhere, and apparently he's looking for Alison. Cayde, I'm not about to let this punk go until I get some answers."

The Warlock struggled against the Titans strong grip as he pleaded for release. When Storm shoved him against the wall again arc energy began to pulse through his hands.

"I said let me go!" Conner yelled as a bolt of lightning shot from his hand into Storm's chest. The Titan yelled out in pain as he let the Warlock go and fell to his knee.

Electricity continued to course through the Warlocks hands as Cayde rushed to find help. Storm looked up to see the Warlock floating in the air in some kind of electric trance. Storm reached out to grab him again but he was met with a surge of lighting that caused him to scream in pain.

As the Warlock shocked Storm, Cayde returned with the Vanguard as well as Alex and Alison.

"Storm!" Alex yelled as he pulled his weapon from his back. Alison grabbed the gun and kept him from aiming it.

"WAIT!" Alison yelled at the top of her lungs, and the whole hangar fell silent. "I know him!"

"What?" Alex asked but Alison took off toward the Warlock who continued to shock Storm. Alison ran faster as she realised he was desperately trying to stop it from happening.

"Conner it's me, Alison!" The Warlock turned to the source of the voice.

"Alison?" He asked as the lightning dissipated from his body, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Alison rushed to Conner while Alex rushed to Storm.

"Get a doctor over here!" Alex yelled as he pulled off Storm's chest plate and start performing CPR. "Come on Storm. Wake up, you son of a bitch! You're stronger than this man."

Soon medical teams arrived and they motioned Alex away from Storm as they brought a defibrillator. The medics tried three times to bring Storm back before one of them, a Warlock, motioned the others away.

"There's nothing else I can do." The doctor stood up, and Alison felt tears choking up inside her.

Without warning, Conner broke free of the Guardians holding him, and rushed over to Storm.

"Stop!" Alison yelled at the people who attempted to stop him. "Let him! Trust me!" She held her hands out as the Warlock began to surge with arc energy yet again.

Suddenly, Storm gave a loud scream before he started breathing raggedly. Conner got back up and before he could be restrained again, passed out on the floor.

"What, what the fuck just happened?" Storm asked after a minute as Cayde, Alison and Alex rushed up to him.

"That Rebel kid was shocking you. He must have stopped your heart." Alex knelt down beside his friend.

"So you mean to tell me..."

"You died guardian." Cayde answered. But somehow he managed to bring you back."

Storm looked over to the unconscious Warlock who was now being tended by medical personnel. Storm looked over at Alex, who had a protective arm around a crying Alison. Storm looked to the Vanguard as the doctors put him on a stretcher.

"Restrain that kid. And keep an eye and a loaded gun on him."

"Way ahead of you Storm." Was all Cayde said.


	6. Chapter 6

Conner sat by the window of the apartment and watched as the lights of ships flew around the city below. He had to admit that it was quite beautiful during the night. He was so entranced in the sight that he almost didn't notice the knock at the door.

"Come in."Conner said without looking away from the window.

After a few moments Alison sat down in the chair across from Conner.

"Hey there, how are you doing?"

"Fine. It's been a long day and it's a lot to take in, but I'm doing fine. Thanks for standing up for me. You know I never meant to hurt that Titan."

"I know. I explained that you don't have complete control of your abilities. In fact, Ikora wants to see you. She thinks she can give you the proper training to stop things like that from happening." Alison paused. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've  
caused in the last few days."

"Don't be sorry, Alison." Conner said catching Alison off guard.

"For my whole life I was told about how the city and the speaker were wrong. That the only way to ensure to the continuation of society was to fight against them. But you know what? Since I first came here, I've started to see that the city and the Speaker  
aren't like what I was told as a kid. Sure there are a few things I don't quite agree with but I didn't agree with the Rebellion either. The more time I spend here, the more I feel like I was being lied to my whole life. So You have nothing to apologise  
for."

Alison sat there for a moment staring at Conner. When she remained silent Conner looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you serious?" Alison asked after a long pause. "You're really okay with all this? You're not pissed at me or anything?"

"No."

"Well then I guess I didn't need this." Alison said as she grabbed a package off the floor. It was a large box and it was covered in red wrapping paper.

"You didn't."

"I did." Alison handed Conner the package. After a moment of inspection Conner ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black six-string guitar.

"Wow. Alison, I don't know what to say." Conner said as he strummed a bit to see how it sounded.

"I remembered seeing you play a bit back at the camp. I thought it might make your stay in the Tower more enjoyable."

"Thanks Alison. It means a lot to me." Conner looked down at the guitar to try and hide the blush that grew on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it." Alison stood up and gave Conner a quick kiss on the cheek. When Conner looked back up he caught a glimpse of her cheeks growing red before she turned back to the door.

"Call me if you need anything." She said before leaving the room. Conner looked back at the guitar and smiled. He started to play the rhythm of an old song he heard as he sang the lyrics softly to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After her visit with Conner, Alison decided to hit the local bar. As she walked in, her eyes adjusted to the dim light and the sound of Old World club music. She headed over to the bar and ordered a drink before idly scanning the room. She didn't expect  
to see anyone familiar, but she still had a faint hope.

She didn't notice the two Warlocks sitting in the corner of the bar, but they definitely noticed her.

"Damn, look at that cutie." Dylan remarked as he watched the blonde Hunter walk across to the bar.

"She looks familiar." Jason mused as he watched her sit down.

"She does. But why?" The Exo took a sip of his drink.

"Go talk to her."

"You go talk to her. I'm a robot. Humans don't dig robots."

"They don't exactly gravitate towards Awoken, either." Jason elbowed his companion.

"Still got a better shot than me." Dylan commented as Jason stood up.

The Awoken Warlock moved over to the bar and sat down beside Alison. She looked up at him quizzically as he took the seat.

"Hi there." He smiled and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Hi." She smiled a little, but he could tell she was wary of him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." He said as the bartender passed them both a drink.

"Nope. Just came in tonight." She took a sip of the drink offered to her.

"Would it be creepy if I told you I think you're gorgeous?" He said after examining her for a moment.

Alison was visibly surprised.

"I, uh..." She stuttered, and paused a moment. "No, I don't think I mind that at all."

She flashed him a smile, and he felt his heart jump.

"So then, what's a guy gotta do to get a girl like you to go out with them?" He flashed his best smile and hoped for the best.

"I usually like to know their names first." She snipped, laughing a little at her own humour.

"I'm Jason." He said, cheeks flushing a little, embarrassed that he hadn't even given his name. "And yours?"

"Alison." she laughed.

He could get used to her laugh. She seemed so familiar somehow, but he just couldn't place it. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, like he'd never seen on a Human, and her long blonde hair framed her small features. She had to be a couple of generations younger  
than him, at least.

The two spent the next few hours talking and laughing with one another. The hours passed by so fast, but their alcohol fueled laughter felt like it would never end. The two could both feel the chemistry between them.

"So. About that date?" Jason said in a break between conversations.

"I will, but you have to do something for me first."

"Oh?"

Alison nodded as she drowned the last of her drink in one gulp.

"Yes. You have to sing some karaoke with me." she got up off her stool and stumbled a little.

"Now?"

"Now." she walked in a crooked line towards the small stage in the corner of the bar.

"Oh, geez." Jason murmured to himself, gazing over at Dylan, who was chatting up a girl in the far corner.

Alison was flicking through the list of music, clearly looking for something specific. When she found what she wanted, she launched into the song. Before he knew it, he was sucked into the song, and surprisingly, they seemed to sound really good...or  
at least the alcohol made it sound that way to him.

Halfway through he realised just how talented she was, and there was quite the crowd piling into the tiny bar. Half the Tower must be able to hear the music by now.

As the song drew to a close, Jason marvelled at how talented Alison really was. He almost lost his place in the song thinking about it, and as he turned to her he felt her hand close around his. As the song finished, the room erupted into applause and  
cheering. Suddenly, Alison became aware of the audience jam packed into the tiny area.

"Holy crap." she breathed, clutching on to Jason. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Am I allowed to kiss you now?" He spun her hips to his and she drew her arms up around his neck. She smiled as his lips met hers for the very first time.

The applause eventually died down and the two made their way outside, hand in hand. They walked along the narrow catwalks on the Tower edges, giggling to one another and occasionally stopping to steal a sweet kiss in the shadows. Their Ghosts tagged along  
a few steps behind, comparing notes and other interesting robot things.

After a half hour, they finally reached Jason's apartment. He stopped awkwardly at his door and turned to her.

"Do you want to come in? I mean...you don't have to... I can always drop you home."

"No...I'd like to." She suddenly felt nervous.

No sooner were they in the door than he had her pinned to the wall, kissing her like it were his last moments on earth. He slowly guided her to his bedroom and lay her down, where he stood over her a moment, taking her in.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. And I've been alive a long time." he said quietly, removing his shirt and falling on her, lips connecting with hers once more.

Alison blushed a deep shade of crimson, her eyes examining his toned body. She knew exactly where this was going, and she was nervous. She could only hope he wouldn't realise that she was a virgin and had no idea what she was doing.

He could clearly tell that she was hesitant, and he pulled back to lean on his elbows, his bright green eyes investigating hers.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked quietly, brushing her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm Awoken, you're human...it's not something people talk about often."

She shook her head slowly.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. We are exactly the same as humans. Just...tinted blue. And I think we're a lot better in bed." he joked as he pulled her up and lifted off her shirt.

"Just relax. I'll take care of you."

Alison took a deep breath and let him kiss her again, this time surrendering to his intoxicating taste. Surprisingly, the sex wasn't painful, like she'd been told it would be; quite the opposite in fact, and she let him have his way with her body for  
hours, until they both fell asleep.


End file.
